powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Mixture
The amazing ability to''' use two or more powers simultaneously. The user can combine their two powers to create combos or even to create a new force. Also Called *Dualokinesis *Multikinesis *Double Power Manipulation *Double Power *Combo Power *Multi-Skill Capability The user can use two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. Sometimes the second ability may be naturally born, sometimes it may have been taken from another by force. Applications *Create new forces *Use your powers to create different combos *Endless possibilities Dual Ability Examples * 'Pyro -Cryokinesis ': Wield both fire and ice powers. *Pyro '-'Hydrokinesis ' : The ability to wield both water and fire *'Pyro -Oleumkinesis : Use fire to bring explosive capabilities to oil powers. *Terra -Aerokinesis : Wield both earth and wind powers. *Aqua -Electrokinesis: Wield both electricity and water powers. *Luna -Photokinesis : Mix light powers with additional abilities of the Moon. *Aqua -Lunakinesis : Enhanced water abilites with strength from the Moon. *Electro -Pyrokinesis : Mix fire powers with electric capabilites. *Electro -Cryokinesis : Mix ice powers with electric capabilites *Umbra -Photokinesis : Generate both light and darkness. *Umbra -Gyrokinesis : Enfuse darkness with the power of a black hole. *Vibro -Electrokinesis : Enfuse electic power with seismic bursts. *Enigma-''' Life Force Manipulation: Life-force is enhanced with sentient power. *'Chrono-Ergokinesis ': Generate chronic and temporal energy. *'Elemental-Energy Blasts ': Turn any elements into bursts of raw energy. *'Elemental-Weapon Manipulation ': Turn any element into a weapon *'Crystallo-Hematokinesis ': Crystalize blood. *'Elemental-Volatile Constructs ': Turn any element into a powerful bomb. *'Tele-Empathy': can sense and project thoughts, emotions and sensations. *'Spatio-Telekinesis : '''can move things even across space and dimensions through telekinesis. *'Cosmic-Electrokinesis : can generate and manipulate electricity combined with cosmic forces. *Chrono-Telekinesis :' can manipulate time while performing telekinesis. *'Elemental''-''Asterokinesis' ': wield the energy forces of outer space and the earth. *Helio-Menekinesis' : Wield the power of the Golden Sun, and Silver Moon. *'Mensio-Ionkinesis: Control the energy and atomic levels of atoms, ions, and energy particles. *Angel-Demon Mimicry: Mimic the aspacts, powers, and abilites Of a Angel and Demon *Hydro-Cryokinesis' : Ability to freeze water and ''all other liquids to freezing temperatures; even to absolute zero. *'Hydro-Thermokinesis' : Ability to superheat and boil water and all ''other liquids to scalding or boiling temperatures. *'Eco-Hydrokinesis : the ability to 'control all of the water in the world. Associations *User may learn how develop Omnipotence. Limits * May require knowledge on how use the powers. * Weaknesses may counteract each other. * May be a side effect of being a hybrid. * In some situations, having more than one ability spontaneously can be considered rare, or even an impossibility. * In some cases, even though a person possesses more than one ability, they may not use more than one at the same time. Known users *Prince/Princess ''(Fable 3) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Lucy Kuo (inFamous 2) *Nix (inFamous 2) *John White/The Beast (InFamous 2) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) *Paige Matthews (Charmed) *Chris Halliwell (Charmed) *Human-Whitelighter Hybrids (Charmed) *Player'' (Doodle God)'' *Kiyama Harumi (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) *Oriana Thompson (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Emma deLauro (Mutant X) *Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) *Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Lucemon (Digimon Frontier) *Zap (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Sollux (Homestuck) *Gill (Street Fighter III) *Urien (Street Fighter III) *AdamFenix (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) *The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) *Shigure (Code: Breaker) *Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) *Takatsu Aoba (Code: Breaker) *Emma Gilbert (H2o: Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2o: Just Add Water) *Toa Takanuva (BIONICLE) Gallery YamiGuraNoMi.png|By absorbing the Devil's Fruit of Edward Newgate, Marshall D. Tech/Blackbeard (One Piece) can control the Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. Telekinetic Orbing.jpg|Due to her Whitelighter heritage, Paige Matthews (Charmed) can utilize "telekinetic orbing", a combination of telekinesis and teleportation. 1130172-untitled_1_large.png|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) has acquired many powers via mimicry of others. Heroes_Season_3_Wallpapers-21.jpg_heroes_s3_sylar_1920.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) has acquired many powers via mimicry of others. custom_1234157131205_infamous.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2) can gain new abilities via a power transfer device. 70px-81,482,0,600-Kuo_fullbody.jpg|Lucy Kuo (Infamous 2) can gain new abilities via a power transfer device. 541px-Kiyama_HarumiLUP.jpg|Kiyama Harumi (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) has multiple Esper powers under her control under a computer network of esper brainwaves. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) was born with the two abilities "Absolute Space" and "Cell Regeneration", granting him a powerful offense and defense, respectively. Shigure_Ash.JPG|Shigure (Code: Breaker) can manipulate "Ash", as well as a second, as of yet unnamed ability, to slice people up. Hachiouji_Saechika_Shadow.JPG|Hachiouji Saechika (Code: Breaker) can manipulate "Shadow", as well as a second, as of yet unnamed ability, to induce death around a certain radius from himself. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Takatsu Aoba (Code: Breaker) claimed that she has two abilities, the first being "Time Change in Object", and a second, as of yet unseen, ability. Jean-grey.jpg|thumb|Jean Grey (Marvel) is a rarely powerful psychic in that she has dual abilities: both telepathy and telekinesis. Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) has amassed a large variety of abilities via learning and experimenting. Terumi Mei.jpg|Terumi Mei (Naruto) can create and manipulate lava, as well as a corrosive vapor. 587px-Six_Paths_of_Pain.jpg|The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto) can each utilize a unique ability of their own. User65690_pic39932_1239065718.jpg|Nagato (Naruto), controller of the Six Paths, can utilize all six of their abilities in his own body. Infamous 2 Nix.jpg|Nix (InFamous 2) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations